Free
by Gamechu
Summary: Dawns on her journey with Damion, Lucas, and Kenny. Join there quest to become great trainers, defeat Team Galactic, and for the boy's, win Dawn's heart. Scarfshipping and Penguinshipping. K plus.
1. Chapter 1

Oh wow, my first chaptered fic! It's Scarfshipping (LucasxDawnxDamion) with a bit of Penguinshipping (DawnxKenny) in an AU close to the games, and a little relation to the anime. Because an evil witch cursed me, I don't own Pokemon. Roll story!

--

Dawn Berlitz was off like a rocket. She was a small girl from Twinleaf town, who was finally 10. The young girl, who had, said quote, waited "_forever_" had finally gotten her Pokemon, a tiny creature she would raise and capture, in a tiny pokeball, along with 5 other pokeballs, which she would capture Pokemon in to make her team. Most of all, she was free.

Free, before turning ten, meant to go to the store on her own, or talking about the Kanto revolution from Johto. But now, she could travel, anywhere she wanted, be anything she wanted to be. Her white hat, with a pink pokeball on the front, which held in her blue hair, risked falling off at the speed she was going. Her red scarf moved with her pink mini-skirt, while her white tank top and her black sweater vest pressed against the wind. She was free.

…

Make that free and falling. Dawn had closed her eyes for a second and next thing you know she was falling off a hill. She had no bruises, or broken bones, thank goodness, but was covered in light brown, sticky, gross, mud. She wiped most of the mud off, and was getting up when she heard a voice saying "Hey Da-"

Surprised, she jumped back down. It was her friend Damion, also falling off the hill, into the mud.

There faces, almost touching, were both covered in mud. Dawn could count freckles on Damions face. 7 light freckles, barley visible, but still there. Damion froze. He had never been this close to Dawn, ever. Dawn was more that his neighbor and friend, also his crush. Trying to become unfrozen, he finished his sentence. "-wn, you a Pokemon trainer now?"

Dawn giggled. Damion was always traveling with his dad, who was the battle tycoon of the battle tower. His birthday was a week ago, but he was waiting for his dad to come home, to show him his Chimchar he got.

Dawn was glad he got a Pokemon, because then her choice for a Pokemon was easier for her to choose. She chose a Turtwig, a tiny green Pokemon, with a shell of soil. She was hoping the Turtwig and the orange and red monkey Pokemon got along, because she didn't want to risk a friendship with her best friend because there Pokemon hated each other.

Damion was wearing a white and orange striped t-shirt, with a green t-shirt, and some black jeans, and his brown bag, which had a lot of things in it. Dawn herself had found candy, notebooks, a frog, and many other things, and always made Damion do something with them, like put the notebooks in his room, give the candy to the sick kids in the hospital, or release the frog. Damion also had a top of blonde hair, which was never combed, now sported tiny bits of brown mud.

Damion thoughts raced in his mind. _Should I tell her? Or maybe I should wait until I know she likes me. Or maybe she just likes me as a friend. Or she loves me but doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Or… UGH! I'm just gonna risk it!_

Damion moved closer, and closer, until…

"Hey Dawn!" yelled another voice.

--

Left at an end, sorry! Tomorrow I will release chapter 2! Press the review button and review, please! Like it, hate it? Want the freakin' Penguinshipping to appear? Or Lucas and some Fourtuneshipping? or, or...rambles Press the button, press the button… **On another note:** I'm still bringing the rangershipping fic together. When will the reign of tests end for me? According to my teachers, never. And as I said before, press the button, press it, press it!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter of Free. Ok, I promised I'd update yesterday, but I had homework, test prep, basketball practice, and I had to start working on my school's Christmas play, too. I have a tough life. -.-;

I would make Lucas, Dawn, or Damion do the disclamier, but they are doing this story, so...

I don't own Pokemon. I will someday, and I might get arrested for it, but I will!

sighs I probablly won't...

I'll start with a bit from the end of chapter one, then onto chapter 2. sigh.

--

Damion thoughts raced in his mind. _Should I tell her? Or maybe I should wait until I know she likes me. Or maybe she just likes me as a friend. Or she loves me but doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Or… UGH! I'm just gonna risk it!_

Damion moved closer, and closer, until…

"Hey Dawn!" yelled another voice.

--

_Dang!_ Thought Damion, slowly moving away from Dawn. He sat up, along with Dawn. For a minute he thought about there appearance. 2 kids, in mud, with serious looks on their faces. It would be alright, but for Arcuses sake, they were in mud!

So looking up, Dawn and Damion saw another boy, just about there age. He wore a somewhat worn red hat, with a purple pokeball on the right side. The boy's brown hair was sticking out on the side. With a red scarf tied around his neck. His black t-shirt had some dark gray in a rounded V shape, with white sleeves. Finished off with some light blue jeans and an off yellow backpack.

Dawn smiled. It was Lucas, one of their friends. He compared to her and Damion was the sane one. He was always known for his well behavior, his good grades, and overall good remarks by the parents when they were all at a birthday party. But Lucas could be mad like any other kid in Sinnoh. Like the one time Damion had stolen his hat. Damion was stuck with a black eye for a month! Of course, the black glasses he wore were during that month were cool.

Lucas smiled. "Hey, what the heck are you guys doin'?" he said, stepping a small step forward.

Dawn and Damion looked at each other. It was a bit odd that the two were stuck in mud. Dawn then realized; two more steps forward and Lucas was in the mud, too.

Lucas took another step forward. With another step, Lucas was falling. Dawn turned her ears to Damion, who was quietly saying something about deja-vu.

Within seconds, Lucas was on top of Dawn, both sharing an accidental kiss.

_Oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus, I'm kissing Dawn, __**I'm kissing Dawn**_ Thought Lucas. _Wait a minute, why they heck do I like this? I don't like Dawn? Wait, why did I make that a question?_

Within 5 seconds of the dust and debris flying everywhere, they, or should I say, Damion figured out was happening. Dawn and Lucas looked at each other for a split second, and then away, then to each other again, then at Damion.

If looks could kill, Dawn and Lucas would be gone, had a funeral, and in the ground already. Lucas knew Damion liked Dawn. "Like?" said Lucas, when he had found out. "More like love. No, wait, I'm positive it's love." So Lucas could see why Damion could be so angry. But it was a mistake, right?

Dawn was about to say something, probably asking why Damion was so angry, or to talk to Lucas, but she was caught off by someone else.

"Hey Didi!" called out _another_ voice.

--

Didi, huh? Well you all probably know who that is. I will probably update tomorrow or the day after that. I don't really know if it's Didi or Dee-Dee though, so if someone could tell me, that would be great. Uh, rangershipping, I'm postponing, cause' my mom deleted the WHOLE STINKIN' THING, cause it was "taking up space." Phhft...

- Gamechu


End file.
